


Melons & Football

by SNAtikah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cheerleaders, College Football, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, fem!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAtikah/pseuds/SNAtikah
Summary: When the captain of the cheerleading team and the captain of the football team are together something Rated M will happen.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Lu Han & Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 14





	Melons & Football

“Come on girls! Those asses aren’t going to jiggle by themselves!”

The rest of the football players which they were resting a few meter away heard what the captain of the cheerleading team shouted at her members. The co-captain of the football team snorts while nudging the captain’s arm annoyingly making the taller growls. “Stop that,” The taller hissed, slapping the arm away earning another snort from the co-captain. “Baekhyun sure knows how to use that pretty mouth of hers, huh, Chanyeol?” Another football member joins them, plopping himself beside the 2. Said captain of the football team; Park Chanyeol narrows his eyes at the oldest member; Kim Minseok. “Am I right, Kyungsoo?” Minseok teases him again making the co-captain; Do Kyungsoo laughs while nodding his head. “Those pretty mouth is only for me, don’t comment about it don’t ever look at it ever!” Chanyeol whines childishly making his team members looked at him disgustingly.

“Eww, fuck stop being a big baby you’re old enough not to be one,” Another of his team member joins in making himself comfortable next to Minseok. Chanyeol glares at him, sending the 3 months older member of his, his famous ‘I’m-going-to-kill-you-look’. “Your look isn’t that scary compare to Kyungsoo,” Minseok disses him, laughing when Kyungsoo did his serial killer face. “How does even JongIn date you with that scary face,” Kim Jongdae; the 3 months older friend of Chanyeol asks annoyingly since he had been eyeing that tanned hot sexy co-captain cheerleader ever since he joined the football team.

Kyungsoo snorts again, tossing the empty bottle right in the face of Jongdae’s making the older yells in pain. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT FOR?!” Jongdae growls, marching towards Kyungsoo whose ready to fight. Chanyeol sighs, looking between his members who are now biting each other’s necks on the grass floor. He shakes his head, grimaces cutely when Kyungsoo chokes poor Jongdae with his strong biceps. “Aren’t you going to save your _boyfriend_ though, Minseok hyung?” Chanyeol asks the older who shrugged his shoulders in response. “Nah, I know Kyungsoo will just leave Jongdae’s body when he feels tired. That boy needs more stamina or JongIn won’t have more than 10 rounds,”

Chanyeol gawks, horrified that his hyung is totally a pervert under those innocent figure. “Oops, hot sexy big melons at 2 o’clock,” Minseok sings song, getting up from his sit leaving Chanyeol frowns. “But it’s not even close to—Oh fuck,” Chanyeol stops talking, feeling his chest resting against a soft plush chest. He gulps a thick lump, slowly turning to face the culprit who is relaxing sitting on his lap with her arms circles around his neck.

“Hey captain,”

Chanyeol gulps, smiling awkwardly when the captain of the cheerleading team smiles sexily at him. “H-Hey, Baek,” He stutters, face turns beet red when Baekhyun shift closer to him making her melons squished against his chest and he swears to cloud 9 that his girlfriend is doing it on purpose. “Cute,” Baekhyun whispers against his ear, nibbling the flesh teasingly earning a low moan from the captain. “Shit, Baek, we’re in public and Coach Wu will kill me if we do this,” Chanyeol bits his bottom lips, hands gripped on the bench, mentally calms himself not to slams his sexy girlfriend against the bench. “You’re no fun,” Baekhyun pouts but then sucks on to the captain’s neck leaving another new hickey making the captain moans lowly.

“BYUN BAEKHYUN! STOP SUCKING YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET OVER HERE!”

All of the people on the field turned their focus on the couple making Chanyeol mentally cries in embarrassment with his face buries against his girlfriend’s shoulder while Baekhyun rolls her eyes at the culprit who ruined her moment with her hot boyfriend. “Shut up, Miss.Lu! Like you didn’t suck off Coach Wu days ago!” Baekhyun smirks evilly, laughing when her coach’s face turned red as a tomato while her boyfriend’s coach not far from them almost die since he forgot to breathe for a moment. Chanyeol laughs along with his girlfriend, loving how sassy she can be. “Come on, we’re going to continue this at home,” Chanyeol said it, hot breath fanning against his girlfriend’s face. Baekhyun beams in joy, smashing their lips with their tongues dancing together, saliva runs down Baekhyun’s chin when she let her boyfriend take over her. Pulling away from each other’s lips, Chanyeol smirks handsomely leaning in and bites her bottom lips, sucking it slightly making Baekhyun moans, grinding her plump ass on her boyfriend’s obvious tent under those short pants.

“ _Daddy_ better be ready for his princess,” Baekhyun whispers sexily, leaving a sweet peck on Chanyeol’s cheek and then proceed to join her members and she didn’t forget to sway her hips sexily she knows her boyfriend likes seeing it. Chanyeol groans at the view, huffing a deep breath as her girlfriend finally a few feet away from him. He made his lips into a thin line, jelly legs slowly trying to stand up and join his team members.

“Well, I didn’t know we get to see live porn after Principle Jung got caught with his dick in Nurse Kim’s pussy,”

Everyone in the team gawk disgustingly, eyes narrowing at the oldest member in the team’s statement. Minseok frowns, looking at his team members innocently. “What?” He asks making the others shudders in disgust since everyone knows how that story happens. “When old people have sex,” Jongdae shudders in disgust, looking up when Coach Wu glares at him. “What? Oh, I forgot you’re old too same goes with Miss.Lu,” Jongdae snickers, screaming for help when Coach Wu runs to him with a football ball in his hands.

“What a nice boyfriend you have, Minseok hyung,”

Minseok rolls his eyes, ignoring Chanyeol’s tease and runs to help Jongdae when the 2 of them reaches at the very end of the field. “Well, there’s go another live porn,” Kyungsoo chuckles making all the team members stands behind him, looking at now their coach accidentally bumps into Miss.Lu making her dropped on top of their coach.

“Damn, Coach Wu knows how to _wu_ girls,”

Everyone turns to face their goal keeper; Oh Sehun, eyeing him weirdly with their arms crossed together giving him judging looks. “What?” Sehun pouts, leaving his members proceed back to their own positions.

“Fuck, Baek,”

Chanyeol groans, gripping on his lover’s long blonde-pinkish hair as the smaller sucks him hard. Baekhyun moans, sending vibrations all over her lover’s sensitive body. She looks up to her lover, sucking him hard with a loud slurping sound making Chanyeol’s thighs twitch, his abs tightens while his mouth let out sinful groans and moans of his lover’s name. “Come on, princess,” His voice drops low, caressing his princess’s red cheek while Baekhyun’s tongue traces the veins from the base of the cock until it reaches the tip, licking off the pre-cum awfully slow making Chanyeol drops his head back in pleasure. Baekhyun moans again with her free hand, she slides into her black panties until she felt her wet hole. Rubbing her hard clit slowly as her mouth working on her lover’s cock, she moans again plucking her middle finger inside her wet hole, thrusting it slow and steady. She let go of the throbbing cock with a soft ‘pop’, middle finger still thrusting her insides. Chanyeol pants hard, stroking his cock when his eyes focus on his lover who is fingering herself.

“D-Daddy,”

Baekhyun moans as she inserts her second finger, scissoring herself open making Chanyeol groans, fastening his moves until he felt his stomach tightens. “Come here, p-princess,” He calls out for her with his sexy voice, slowly stroking his cock while his eyes still settled on his lover’s spread legs with her fingers still thrusting inside her wet hole. Baekhyun whimpers at the emptiness, getting up with her elbows as she starts to crawls towards her lover. Chanyeol smirks sexily, grabbing Baekhyun chin with his free hand and the other still stroking his cock. “Would you like to taste Daddy’s cum, princess?” He asks seductively, rubbing the tip of the cock over Baekhyun’s swollen bottom lips. Baekhyun whimpers, nodding her head weakly.

“Y-Yes Daddy, Baekie want to taste y-you,”

Baekhyun moans and in a cue Chanyeol comes all over her face, painting her face with his white ropes. Baekhyun hums under her breath, swallowing the cum like it’s her favourite drink with some of it drops down her chin. Chanyeol smiles, wiping off the remaining cum and brings his thumb to her lips and Baekhyun happily sucks the cum off his thumb. “Good girl,” Chanyeol brings their lips together, kissing his lover with soft and tender making Baekhyun smiles between the kiss. Chanyeol pulls away, continue kissing from her cheek, neck until he reaches those melons he worship. He brings her closer making her settles on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist as he sucks on one of the melons. Baekhyun squirms, harshly tugs Chanyeol’s hair when Chanyeol sucks on her tits, sucking, biting it while his other hand pinches and flicks it like his favourite toy. “D-Daddy, Oh god,” Baekhyun moans, leaning in more enough to make Chanyeol sucks deeper. Chanyeol gave a last hard suck, letting it go making a thin string of saliva attached between his lips and the swollen tits. He smirks, licking it teasingly slow making her shudder in delight.

“Hmm, you’re so addicting, Baby girl,”

Chanyeol said it huskily, leaning down further as he kisses her beautiful pale skin. Nipping, licking her skin until he reaches her wet dripping pussy. He chuckles, pushing her gently on the bed. “So wet for Daddy,” He whispers, blowing a hot breath making his little princess shudders. “Daddy please,” Baekhyun moans, hands gripped on Chanyeol’s black locks as the taller gave her a long teasing lick on her hard clit. Chanyeol chuckles, taking the clit in his mouth and sucks on it hard while his hands rested on Baekhyun’s inner thighs, rubbing it soothingly leaving goose bumps all over her skin. “Y-Yes, Oh god yes!” Baekhyun screams in pleasure, thighs quivers as Chanyeol gave her a hard suck.

“C-Coming,”

Chanyeol chuckles lowly, without any warning he insert 2 long fingers inside her wet hole with his tongue still licking and sucking on Baekhyun’s hard clit. Baekhyun screams, arching her back when Chanyeol’s long fingers hit the jackpot. “Oh my g-god,” She breathes out shakily, toes dig into the bed when she finally comes in her lover’s mouth. She slumps her sweaty body on the bed, legs laying flat with her lover still between her legs. Chanyeol smiles, wiping off the remaining juice on his lips. He leans in, kissing his lover lovingly.

“I love you, princess,”

“I love you too, Daddy.” Baekhyun giggles, circling her arms around his neck as they shared another make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1170043


End file.
